1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a film coating cover and a film coating device using the filming coating cover.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, in a film coating process for workpieces (e.g., lenses), the workpieces are placed on a film coating holder. In a single-side film coating process, when a surface of each workpiece is being coated, an opposite surface of each workpiece may be contaminated by the coating material. Moreover, because of the high temperature of film coating process, the workpieces may subject to deformation.
Therefore, a new film coating device and a film coating cover of the film coating device are desired to overcome the shortcomings described above.